Talk Dirty to Me
by rusty-tiffany
Summary: Out of everything she learned about Quinn, the thing Rachel found most interesting was Quinn's love of 70's and 80's rock music. faberry porn. oneshot.


**Title: **Talk Dirty to Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **1500  
**Disclaimer:** i don't own the characters, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan do. i also don't own any of the song titles. fic title is a Poison song.  
**A/N:** oh look i wrote a fic. i really don't think it's that great, but i haven't written in like two months and i just needed to get something down. hopefully i'll get myself together and start writing better shit again. and i promise i haven't abandoned my britney fic, i just haven't been writing anything lately and i really don't want to write angst for the last 2 parts so i need to be in a fluffier mood. i will finish it!

* * *

Rachel had learned a lot about Quinn since they'd become friends and subsequently started dating. She learned that Quinn could eat more bacon than anyone she'd ever met, but wouldn't touch Canadian bacon because it was "a poseur and a pathetic alternative." She discovered that Quinn had an extensive collection of Archie comics and had a word document on her computer weighing the pros and cons of Betty vs. Veronica and a comprehensive analysis of both characters that explained why they should forget both Archie and Reggie and just date each other. She found out that despite all her teasing about Rachel's love of musicals and deep admiration (Rachel refused to call it an obsession) with Barbra Streisand, Quinn was actually quite the musical theater buff and owned nearly as many soundtracks and cast albums as Rachel did. She uncovered that Quinn was secretly obsessed with Britney Spears and owned every album (including unreleased songs), a DVD of Crossroads and a poster behind her bedroom door. She determined that when it came to Quinn, rap music meant she was upset but wasn't going to talk unless Rachel pushed, country music meant she was feeling insecure and needed Rachel to reassure her of her feelings, and cheesy pop music meant she wanted to take Rachel out and be all cute and coupley. But out of everything she learned about Quinn, the thing Rachel found most interesting was Quinn's love of 70's and 80's rock music, and Quinn's tendency to use the music as a way to communicate to Rachel what she wanted sexually. Not every song meant something, and Rachel quickly learned how to differentiate between Quinn choosing a song to send a message and picking a song just because she liked it. It was like a secret code; Hit Me With Your Best Shot meant spanking, Rock You Like A Hurricane meant rough, Superfreak meant kinky, Any Way You Want It meant anal. So when Rachel walked into Quinn's house and heard the opening notes to Talk Dirty to Me, she smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Rachel entered Quinn's room to find the blonde sitting with her feet propped up on her desk and her laptop on her lap, nodding her head to the beat of the song and singing along softly. Her back was to Rachel and she didn't hear the other girl come in. Quinn got more into the song as it went on, and by the time it got to the guitar solo, she was rocking out in her chair on air guitar and headbanging like a pro. Rachel watched in silent amusement, waiting until the end of the song to make her presence known.

"Nice moves you got there."

Quinn spun around in her chair at the sound of a voice behind her. She smiled brightly when she saw the other girl and hopped up to give her a kiss hello. "How long were you standing there?" Rachel smirked. "Long enough. Is your head ok? You were headbanging pretty hard there."

Quinn swatted at Rachel's arm playfully. "Shut up. I've seen you fist pumping like those idiots on Jersey Shore when you think no one is watching, you can't judge me." Rachel blushed lightly; she thought she'd been careful enough to hide her penchant for fist pumping. "Fine, whatever. I won't tease you for rocking out on air guitar. It was actually pretty cute."

Quinn gasped and pretended to look offended. "Cute? Come on, that was totally badass!" Rachel shook her head. "Fine, it was badass. You're still cute though." Quinn rolled her eyes, then grinned and pecked Rachel on the lips. "So what do you want to do? We can go out somewhere, stay in and hang out, go out back and swim, whatever you want."

Rachel knew that Quinn was just playing with her; they both knew exactly what Quinn wanted to do. Rachel pulled Quinn tightly against her and licked the shell of her ear before speaking. "Don't play dumb, blondie. You and I both know there's only one thing you want to be doing right now." Rachel nipped at Quinn's earlobe, then spun them around and pinned Quinn against the wall. Quinn gasped but was quickly cut off by Rachel's lips pressed against hers hungrily. Quinn moaned against her mouth and tried to deepen the kiss, but Rachel pulled away before she got a chance. The brunette kissed along Quinn's jaw line and down her neck, pausing every so often to suck and bite along the way. She kissed along her collarbone and up the other side to Quinn's ear.

"You want me to tear your shirt off and run my hands all over your body, teasing and exciting you. You want me to massage your tits and pinch your nipples while I grind against you and tell you just how fucking hot you get me. I'm so fucking wet for you, baby." Rachel trailed her hand down Quinn's side and up the front of her shirt. Quinn sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Rachel pulled off Quinn's shirt and quickly unhooked and tossed her bra aside. She leaned down to lick and suck on each nipple before kissing her way up Quinn's chest back to her ear.

"You want me to fuck you, hard and fast, and talk to you as I do it. To thrust my fingers deep inside your dripping cunt and rub your clit until you can't see straight. You want me to fuck you so hard that the only you remember how to scream is my name, over and over." Rachel slipped her hand inside Quinn's shorts and was surprised by the lack of underwear she found. She smirked and pulled the shorts off.

"Going commando, eh Quinn? That's kinda hot. Did you do it to make this easier for me? Or were you thinking of me fucking you and talking to you before I got here and had to throw out your panties because you got so turned on you ruined them?" Rachel lightly traced patterns on Quinn's thigh as she spoke, inching closer to her core but never touching. Quinn groaned in frustration.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Do you want something baby? You know I'll do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." Quinn whimpered. "Please, baby, I'm dying here. I need you so badly it hurts. Please, just fuck me." Rachel grinned. Quinn rarely swore, it only slipped out occasionally when she was unbearably turned on. "You mean like this?" Rachel punctuated the last word by thrusting two fingers inside Quinn. They went in easily, and she quickly built up a rhythm before adding a third. Quinn arched against her hand and moaned loudly.

"You like that, don't you baby? Me fucking you, thrusting my fingers hard and deep in your soaking pussy? You're so fucking wet, and it's all because of me. Fuck, that's so hot. I could do this forever, you know that? Fucking your tight, wet pussy…god, you're so fucking gorgeous when you come. I want to see you come. Can you do that for me, baby? Will you come when I tell you to?"

Rachel moved her thumb up to Quinn's clit and started rubbing in hard, tight circles. Quinn cried out, breathing hard. "Yes, Rachel…fuck you feel so good…please baby…god I'm so close…"

"You wanna come, baby?" Quinn nodded, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her breath coming in short pants. "How badly do you need it baby?" Quinn groaned. "Ughhhh…so bad…please baby…" Rachel could tell her girlfriend was desperate and curled her fingers and she continued thrusting, hitting the spot she knew would make the blonde explode. "Come for me baby."

Her words, combined with the feeling of Rachel hitting _that_ spot and rubbing her clit exactly how she knew Quinn liked it, pushed Quinn over the edge. She cried out Rachel's name as white-hot pleasure tore through her body. Rachel licked and sucked on Quinn's neck as the other girl rode out her orgasm. When her breathing started to return to normal Rachel pulled out as gently as she could, then licked her fingers clean, moaning softly as she tasted Quinn.

Unable to hold herself up anymore, Quinn sunk to the floor, and Rachel joined her. Rachel leaned back against the wall and pulled Quinn toward her so the blonde could rest her head on Rachel's shoulder and Rachel could wrap her arms around the taller girl. Quinn sighed contentedly.

"Thank you baby, that was amazing. You're incredible." Rachel smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl. "I love you, gorgeous. Even though you're a huge dork with your classic rock music."

Quinn just shrugged and smiled, then kissed Rachel again and snuggled closer into her. Her mind was already swimming with other songs she wanted to try out. Call Me for phonesex, Start Me Up for car sex, Under Pressure for sex in public…the possibilities were endless.


End file.
